


【鸣樱】Robot Mate

by Aimouz



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aimouz/pseuds/Aimouz
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto





	【鸣樱】Robot Mate

1

春野樱是在一个清晨里见到他的。

门铃响起时，她正把煎好的荷包蛋盖在烤好的面包上，溏心蛋和微焦的面包散发着勾人的香气，可她现在顾不上给上面再添上几片番茄，只能先放下厨具，一路小跑着去开门。  
打开门映入眼帘的是熟悉的面孔，旗木卡卡西依旧遮着半张脸，在看见她后弯了眼睛，像从前一样笑着对她说：“早上好，小樱。”  
“早上好，卡卡西老师。”春野樱的视线越过旗木卡卡西看向他的身后，那是一个等人高的纸箱，在察觉到她的视线后，卡卡西拿出运送单递了过去，很公式化地开口：“您在我司订制的Robot Mate现已送达，请您签收。”  
春野樱点点头，接过他手中的单子，同时侧过身子以方便工作人员将那个巨大的纸箱搬进她的家。

她递过去一杯咖啡，然后和卡卡西一起靠在墙上看着工作人员如同剥茧一样把层层保护壳打开，最终把这个属于她的Robot Mate展现在她的眼前。  
金色的头发修成干练的发型，脸颊上依旧带着六道胡须，虽然现在还没被唤醒，但她知道那眼皮底下会是一双像天空一样清澈的双眼。春野樱盯着他的脸，像是久别重逢一样，想要把这张面容彻底地刻在脑海里，不管时间怎么抹都抹不掉。  
“很逼真吧，就像是真正的人类一样。”旗木卡卡西装作没有发现她的异常，她别过头去，把眼角的湿润逼回眼眶里，“是啊，真的很像。”

Robot Mate是由木叶科技集团开发的一款AI智能家庭型机器人，可以根据客户的要求定制出任何想要的外形，甚至还可以对其植入记忆系统让其模仿记忆里的那个人，因独一无二的私人定制而使Robot Mate大受欢迎，虽定制价格昂贵，但仍有不少的人将它带回家，让其成为生活中的调剂品。

是从什么时候开始，人类开始从冰冷的机械上寻求着一丝温暖。

春野樱曾经对此抱着观望的心态，她并不是一个缺乏陪伴的人，但现在她也只能接过旗木卡卡西递过来的激活手册，准备为这个家的新成员注入记忆系统。  
在送客时，旗木卡卡西一脚迈进了电梯，却又顿足，他转过头来对她说：“小樱，不要勉强自己。”春野樱闻言楞了一下，她看着这个看着自己成长、她尊称一声“老师”的人，对方给予过她太多的帮助，而现在自己还要让其担心，实在是不应该。  
“不用担心我，我没事的。”  
她向来不是一个善于隐藏情绪的人，卡卡西看着她的笑容，却也没再说些什么。

关上门，只剩她一个人的屋子瞬间安静了下来，桌上放着的未完成的三明治也已经渐渐凉了，她无暇去顾及其他，眼里满满都盛着那一抹金色，她一步一步向他靠近，最终在离他三步远的地方停下来。春野樱将手覆上他垂着的手背，机械之上附着的人造皮肤有着恒定36.5度的温度和模仿人类肌理的柔软，她贪图这点温暖，将这只手握在手心里，然后回忆着激活手册上的步骤。  
“NS0403,开始激活。”  
紧闭的双眼颤了颤，他缓慢地睁开了眼，露出一双蔚蓝清澈的眸子。  
“命名，漩涡鸣人。”  
他调整着焦点，对上了她的视线。  
“激活完毕，开始植入记忆。”

2.

梦里是冰冷的、寂静的，惨白的灯光笼罩着她，空气里交织着甜腻血腥的气味，这味道像一条滑腻的蛇缠上她的手腕，一路往上紧紧地贴着她的脖颈，让她不能呼吸。  
春野樱猛地睁开眼，没有刺目的冷光灯也没有令人窒息的铁腥味，她正躺在自家舒适柔软的床上，窗帘的缝隙里透进来柔和的阳光，以及房门外若有若无的叮当响声。她起身推开门走了出去，映入眼帘的是正在厨房忙碌的背影，那人听到声响便转过头来，对她露出了一个大大的笑容：“早上好，樱酱，抱歉我吵醒你了？”春野樱脸上还带着刚睡醒的懵懂，她花了两秒来思考了现状，才回过神来，这是她昨天刚刚激活的Robot Mate。  
“我做了樱酱爱吃的三明治，还泡了咖啡，快趁热吃吧。”鸣人一边说着一边将早餐端到餐桌上，“樱酱今天是有手术安排吧，得抓紧点时间出门了。”  
一样的声音，一样的语气，一样的爱称，就连那小小的语癖都一模一样。春野樱拿起三明治咬了一口，微焦的面包夹杂着肉片的浓郁和番茄的酸甜，十分对她胃口。她看着在对面坐下的人，从发丝到嘴角都是自己熟悉的样子，可她脑海里有个声音始终清醒地叫嚣着，这不是他，他才做不出这么可口的三明治。

春野樱在玄关穿好鞋，在握住门把时还是转过头来，“可以的话，今天去商店买点东西吧。”她打开手机在Robot应用里打下一串商品名，然后将一张卡递了过去，“清单已经发给你了，钱从里面扣。”  
Robot Mate也是可以单独出门的，但这需要主人的许可，主人的命令即是绝对。  
鸣人接过卡，点点头表示已经接收到清单信息。她随即转身打开门，鸣人的声音在背后响起：“樱酱，路上小心，我等你回家。”

已经有多久没听到过，在出门时的那一声“我等你回家”，一个人太久，久到她都忘记了有人在等待自己的感觉。

因为这一句话让她一整天都有着好心情，嘴角挂着的微笑遮都遮不住，在准备最后一场手术时，静音还是忍不住问了她：“小樱最近是碰到什么好事了吗？”  
她一边脱下外套一边回道：“哪有什么好事啊，只不过是想快点下班回家。”  
“欸？真难得呢，平时的加班狂魔去哪里了？”静音笑着揶揄她。  
春野樱摘下无名指上的戒指，解下脖子上带着的项链，项链上吊着的，是和那只戒指一样款式的男戒。她将对戒小心翼翼地放入收纳柜，然后穿上手术服。

“因为还有人在家里等我。”她这么说着，眼底里都是温柔的笑意。

3.

工作结束的时候，天色已经渐渐晚了。深色的幕布将光线一点一点地吸进去，远处天际仅剩的那一点橙紫的晚霞也不能幸免，视线所触及的地方都变得有些模模糊糊的，在完全陷入黑暗之前，城市点亮了灯，将世界重新拉回光明里。  
春野樱顺着一盏盏亮起的路灯望过去，视线的尽头触及到的是一抹暖黄，从方形的格子里透出来，在昏沉的夜色中晕开一圈又一圈的暖意，就像以前很多个夜晚一样，指引着她回家的路。

在钥匙插入锁孔转动的时候，春野樱就听到了门里传来的脚步声，门开后闯入视线的，果然是那张带着笑容的脸。  
“欢迎回家，樱酱！”  
漩涡鸣人在她面前一直都是笑着的，眉眼温柔地舒开，嘴角向上勾起，不管他怎么惹她生气，只要看到他笑着朝自己撒娇的样子，好像一切都可以原谅。  
春野樱很喜欢他的笑容，像是春日里的太阳，温暖的、明媚的、充满朝气的。而眼前的人，露出同样的微笑，可她却总觉得少了点什么，但她不想去思考，只是接过对方递过来的一杯热可可，说：“我回来了。”  
她一边喝着可可一边听着鸣人说着今晚的菜色，这个家里已经有很长的时间没有出现过这样谈论日常的对话了，她和鸣人说着今天的工作，说着回家时路过的井野家的花店，说着周末一起去新开的甜品店，仿佛一切都没有改变，她尽情地诉说着日常的琐事，而喜欢的人就坐在对面，目光从未移开。  
“啊，对了。”鸣人突然起身，他从厨房端出了一碗东西放到了她的面前，“今天买完东西路过樱酱喜欢的那家店，我记得樱酱很喜欢吃，就买了一份回来。”  
随着热气升起的是丝丝甜腻，这香气钻进她的鼻腔，缠上脑海深处封锁的大门，固执地想要将她苦苦埋藏的事实拖出来。见她没有动静，鸣人不由得问了一句：“怎么了？凉了就不好吃了。”  
春野樱喜欢吃红豆丸子汤，这是她亲自给他植入的记忆。  
但是在购物命令里并没有红豆丸子汤，在路过那家店时，鸣人做了AI运算以外的行为，他想买一份红豆丸子汤给她，他不明白为什么会有这个想法，但好像这样是理所应当的。

可记忆系统没有告诉他的是，春野樱已经有一年的时间没有吃过红豆丸子汤了。

春野樱没有回答他，而是拿起勺子，开始吃起那份红豆丸子汤。软糯的红豆和Q弹的丸子挑动着味蕾，可这份甜腻却如同裹了砒霜的蜜糖，嘴里尝到的都是铁腥的味道，一口咽下去堵在胸口，那是不管怎么努力都挥散不去的苦痛。  
“樱酱？”  
她猛地回过神来，鸣人的脸近在眼前，他的手抚上她的脸，手指贴在眼角，尽是泪水。  
眼泪不受控制地流下来，鸣人从数据库中得知，人类的眼泪是咸涩的、有温度的，但是现在看着那双碧绿的眼睛里不断涌出的泪水落在他的指尖上，他却不由分地觉得，这应该是苦涩而冰冷的，带走了春野樱全部的温度。他看着春野樱脖子上挂着的那个戒指，戒圈里刻着“NARUSAKU”的字样刺痛着他的眼睛，他不知道为什么会出现这样的感觉，可能是感知系统出现了问题，又或许是被病毒攻击了，此时他好像真的变成了一个人，他想抱住她，想要拭去她的眼泪，想要告诉她我就在这里啊。  
可是他只能维持着设定好的安全距离，用那双好看的蔚蓝色的眸子看着她，只因为他不是真正的漩涡鸣人。

4.

“欸——？樱酱今晚也要值班吗？”漩涡鸣人对着手机拖长了声音抱怨着，语气里溢出的不满传到了手机另一头的春野樱的耳朵里，“明明说好了一起去看夜景的！”春野樱对漩涡鸣人的孩子气总是哭笑不得，但这次又确实是自己的不对，所以也只能放低身段来哄人：“好啦好啦，今晚实在是走不开，这个周末一定补偿你。”  
“樱酱每次都这么说……”他小声地抱怨，春野樱没听清他的话，“你说什么？”漩涡鸣人握着手机趴在桌子上，神情恹恹地回道：“没什么，我等你回家。”医院事务繁忙，春野樱只顾得上安慰了几句便匆匆挂了电话。  
漩涡鸣人看着窗外渐渐暗下来的夜色，想起来今天春野樱连午饭都没吃就急忙着往医院赶的样子，最终还是放心不下，叹了口气拿起外套就出了门。

漩涡鸣人打包好了热气腾腾的红豆丸子汤，在等待绿灯的时候想着一会春野樱看到他该是如何地开心，然后两人一起吃完红豆丸子汤以后等她下班再牵着手回家，他这样想着，笑意逐渐就爬上了嘴角。  
绿灯亮起，跨过这一条路后就是她所在的地方。他随着人流，迈开脚步朝着对岸走去，朝着心爱的她走去。

可他终究没能走完这短短的一程路。

失控的汽车发出尖锐的声音冲进人群，他最后也只来得及把身边的小女孩往前面推开。  
他躺在地上，耳边充斥着哭喊，而他怔怔地看着不远处，想着红豆丸子汤打翻了该怎么办。他能摸到身下是打翻了的甜汤混杂着粘稠的血液，它们沾在他的指尖、他的发丝，渐渐带走他所有的生命力。

可能再也不能牵着她的手带她回家了，也不能遵守一起去看夜景的承诺了……  
也可能，要让她哭了……

漩涡鸣人无法动弹，他那双蔚蓝的眸子逐渐黯淡下来，却依旧盯着不远处的医院大楼，似乎是想从那一格格的窗户中找到一个粉色的身影，可是他的身体渐渐变得沉重，意识被冷风拉扯着像要坠入深渊。他竭力地想发出声音却无济于事，眼眶里涌出冰冷的眼泪，他想见她，想拥抱她，想亲吻她。

但夜风带走了他眼里最后的一点光。

春野樱这一生救过许多人，但她也没能挽回最爱的那个人。

在绝望到来的前一刻，她正查完最后一间房。当她在查房表上记录的时候，心口突然划过一阵刺痛，她靠在墙上，茫然地看着笔尖因为方才突如其来的疼痛而在雪白的纸张上划过的一道黑痕，像是一把锋利的刀直直扎入她的眼底。她没缘由地一阵心慌，却不知为何而起，她给自己号了脉，想着是不是最近加班太多了，可骤然响起的警报打断了她的自我诊断。  
“路口发生了大型交通事故，伤员巨多，现缺乏人力，请各部门值班人员迅速来到急诊室。”  
短短一瞬，她就恢复成那个冷静理智的春野医生。  
大量的伤员到达，在一片混乱中静音却抓住了她，“小樱！你来负责这一位！”对方脸上的急切使她心里一惊，顺着对方的视线望过去，是她再熟悉不过的一张脸，沾染了斑斑血迹。

“伤者到的时候瞳孔已经扩散到边缘了，春野医生……”  
她没去听，拿着除颤器的手颤抖着，心电监护仪发出的响声刺痛着耳膜，那条直线似要将她整个人贯穿，那种尖锐又沉重的疼痛又回到了她的身上，痛得她快要喘不过气来。  
终于，她哭喊，哭喊着他的名字，她哀求，哀求他可以睁开眼睛看看她。

求求你，别离开我。  
求求你，别抛下我。  
求求你……

5.

她醒来的时候，旁边的位置空荡荡的，只留有些许的褶皱和凹陷示意着前不久还有人躺在上面，拥着她入眠。她并不着急起身，窗帘没有拉紧，光从那窄窄的缝隙里挤进来，扎成一束，打在她的床边。  
她看着光束里的尘埃起起伏伏，看着随着时间的推移窗外的光一点一点地暗下去，最终被吞进黑暗里，只剩下黑暗中的她和满地的寂寞。

春野樱突然很想念有漩涡鸣人在的夜晚。

房门突然被打开了，光亮又重新笼罩了她。来人没有问她昨晚为什么而失态，他靠在门框上，背对着客厅的光源，让人看不清表情，可她很确定他依旧是嘴角带着笑的样子，他对她说，我们去看夜景吧。

我们一起去看夜景吧。

她没有去思考为什么一个RobotMate会脱离她的设定，对她说出这个早在许久之前便应下的邀请，因为她在看向那双蓝眼睛的时候便已经点头答应了对方的请求。

走上露台的时候春野樱低头看了两人牵在一起的手，出门的那一刻，鸣人就自然而然地牵过她的手，她知道这是基于记忆植入系统所产生的人格设定的行为，源自于漩涡鸣人的行为习惯。  
但是春野樱贪恋着这手心里带来的温暖，于是她穿过他的指尖，与他十指相扣。

“到了哦。”  
突然停下的脚步把神游万里的春野樱拉回现实，她仰起头看着鸣人的侧脸，对方正看着远方，金色的发丝顺着晚风轻轻地扬起，一双蔚蓝的眼里盈满了流光，是揉碎了漫天的星星，都盛在他的眼中，她被吸引着，顺着他的视线望过去，入眼是满天繁星之下，镶着五彩斑斓色块的都市。这是一座由光组成的城市，层层幢幢的高楼间闪烁着五颜六色的霓虹灯牌，一格一格的暖光错落有致地构成了一个又一个的温室，川流不息的车流和一盏盏夜灯构成了一条条河流，带着无数的人流向家的方向。今夜没有月色，却有着安谧的星空和梦幻沉沦的城市。  
那里曾有着一盏属于她的灯，也曾将她唯一的光带走，将她抛入黑暗，但这时她看着远处的光景，这一年来所有的殇痛好像都融进了星光里，被夜空温柔地包围。

“鸣人。”她摘下脖子上的那个戒圈，捏在手里，鸣人低下头看她，眼神如晚风般温柔。  
她拉起他的手，将那个戒圈从无名指的指尖套进去，一点一点地推向指根，然后他们交缠在一起，两枚戒指紧贴着，上面镌刻着两人的名字，春野樱的眼睛里是湿润的水光，一字一句地对他说：“永远地陪着我，永远都不要离开我。”

鸣人轻轻拥住她，与她额抵着额，与她相视。“我在这里，我会一直陪着你，永远都不会离开你。”

春野樱曾经失去了光，但现在她又重新握住了光，永远的，不会消失的光。


End file.
